Vocaloids were People, Too!
by TypicalAnimeGurl1091
Summary: How the Vocaloids died and who they were when they were real people. No pairings, really, though Len mentions that if Rin wasn't his sister, he might've fallen for her, and that he thinks that Miku is pretty. Rated T for death.
1. Chapter 1

Miku Hatsune was just a normal sixteen year old. She had extremely long brunette hair, which she always held up in a ponytail,and sparkling hazel eyes. She was an extremely popular girl at school and could have any guy (or girl) that she wanted. She was humble, though. She was an amazing singer, as people would say, though she never thought she was good herself. She always thought she sounded too high pitched. But she sounded great, anyways.

One day, she was walking and talking with a bunch of friends. Or at least she thought they were her friends.  
Miku hid a secret from her friends though; she didn't have much money. She went to a private school that you could only get into if you were one of the richest around. Miku only got in because of her grades, which were straight A's.  
They were always asking where Miku lived, and Miku would always say, "Somewhere really far away." And her friends would always leave her alone after that.  
But, eventually, Miku's friends found out that she wasn't rich and turned on her. They called her names, physically and emotionally hurt her, and left her all alone.  
And yes, Miku was alone after that. She sunk into a depression. She didn't cut, but felt like it. Until, she befriended a girl by the name of Rin. Miku knew that _this _girl was a true friend.  
They spent time together every day, and they soon became best friends. Rin shrugged off the fact that Miku wasn't rich; she wasn't either. She got in because she had a relative that worked at the school.

But, a few weeks after she had befriended Rin, she heard that she had been in an accident. She didn't think it was true. Rin wasn't at school. Miku waited…and waited…  
Miku waited a year before realizing that Rin wasn't coming back. She had drove herself insane, and by the time she finally realized the truth, it was too late. She sunk back into a depression, and started to cut. One time, she accidentally cut too deep and that was the end of her life.

Miku Hatsune died due to depression and cutting.

* * *

Rin Kagamine was a cute and bubbly 14 year old blonde that lived with her twin brother and her father. She spent most of her time with her twin brother, Len, before she met another friend. She was always busy sitting outside watching people work on the broken and rough roads outside her house. They were forever fixing these mangled roads.  
Rin admired the road rollers best. Sometimes, she sat in her driveway eating an orange and watching the workmen use the road rollers.  
Sometimes, she wandered close to the road until her father called for her to get away from the road, quite demandingly. She would then return inside reluctantly to crash on the couch. She was much happier outside.  
She had a best friend named Miku. She knew of her past, and felt extremely sorry for her. She hated the girls that hurt Miku, and vowed that some day she would get revenge for Miku. But she never did…

It was about evening, and she was happily watching the workmen work with the roadrollers as always. She was stepping too close, and the workmen were too busy to notice the little blonde wandering close to their dangerous machines. One of the road rollers malfunctioned, and it went out of control. It headed toward Rin, and she was caught like a deer in headlights.

Rin Kagamine got flattened by the road roller.

* * *

Len Kagamine was a quiet, timid 14 year old blond. He had a twin sister, Rin. He was really close to Rin, and tried to watch out for her any way he could. But he didn't really go outside much, so he really just watched his sister from the window of his bedroom.  
He spent a lot of time reading or thinking about how he was kind of girly. He sometimes thought he and Rin's genders got switched around.  
He talked with Rin's friend, Miku, several times, and he thought she was sort of pretty. But he didn't fall for her, just thought she was a pretty girl.  
He still thought that Rin was the best there was, though. If she wasn't his twin, he would probably fall for her or something.  
At school, he had maybe one or two friends, but not that close. He usually spent time in the library reading or studying.

It was about evening, and Len was watching his sister look at the road rollers, as always. He perked up quickly when he noticed that one of the machines was going out of control. He immediately dashed downstairs to get outside as quick as he could, (which wasn't very quick…) but he was too late. He saw the small, mangled body of his sister laying on the road, unmoving. He immediately started crying, yelling for his father to come outside.

After Len's sister died, he closed himself off from the world. He wouldn't speak to his father, and he refused to speak to anyone at school. She closed the curtains to his window, never to open them again. He wasn't depressed, he just didn't want to keep a close friend and suffer another loss, if such a thing were to happen.

Len kept himself busy with reading. All. The. Time. He would read for hours on end, sometimes nearly starving himself because he wouldn't put his book down.  
He was getting skinnier every day, and soon got weak. He had a frail body, and couldn't do much anymore. His gym teacher excused him from class, and he would just skip gym to read more.  
Soon, he got _too _skinny, and his body gave up on him from the lack of food.

Len Kagamine accidentally starved himself.

* * *

Kay, guys. Next chapter will probably contain Luka, Kaito, and Meiko, and if anyone requests how someone dies, I might do them.  
I do not own Vocaloid in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guys. Finally updated. But I'm doing just Luka because I'm too lazy to do the others at this particular moment. I'd like to thank one my friends from Facebook, a Rin roleplayer, for giving me a few ideas to work with. And I'm considering your ideas, too, from reviews. c:**

**iDontCare: That's a good idea. I might use that….But I don't know much on Yuuma because I don't recognize /all/ of the VOCALOIDS and stuff. Like, I know who Yuuma is, just haven't done enough research. So, maybe~  
Isabel: Thanks for the idea, if you have anybody specific you want me to write about, might you ask? **** Thanks for the review!  
MiLen-Chan: I always saw IA and SeeU as friends, too. OuO And maybeeeee~ XD Thanks for the review!  
EndlesslyVocaloid: Well, I got Rin's death idea from my Rin friend, and just came up with…whatever Miku and Len was. XD Thanks!  
I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Luka Megurine, 13 years old. She had beautiful, long, red hair that reached down to the small of her  
back. She wore glasses and was slightly smarter than average. She had a couple of friends, Neru and Teto, so she was pretty happy with the way her life was.  
A few years ago, when she was around 15, one of her other friends, Gumi, had moved. Before she moved, Gumi had given Luka, Neru, and Teto a heart charm. Gumi had kept one for herself. It was something to show friendship over long distance.  
Of course, everyone had been sad, but Luka had been affected the most, since she was closest to Gumi.  
She kept the heart charm on a key chain, which she hooked to the belt loop on her jeans every day.  
The three friends had been bored, so they all set out for a picnic. They did this sometimes, and their favorite spot was by the lake that was beautiful during the spring. So, why not go during Spring Break, when they were bored? They backed up tuna for Luka, bread and chips for Teto, and Neru didn't really need anything except for some juice and her cell phone.  
They had been settled down and were just talking and eating, and that's when Teto wanted to have some fun and decided to try and steal one of Luka's pieces of tuna fish. Luka, being protective of her food, laughed and had gotten up and started running after Teto, who had started running alongside the lake. Neru was just on her phone at the moment, occasionally looking up at the two to make sure neither of them killed themselves.  
Luka had tried to tackle Teto, and they both fell down laughing. But as they fell, Luka's charm came off the chain and splashed into the lake. Luka stared at the lake for a while, while Teto started at Luka worriedly. Teto knew that Luka was contemplating whether to go in after or not. The lake was pretty deep, about 6 or 7 feet. The tallest of the girls was Luka, and she was only 5'4.  
Luka indeed jumped right in, wanting desperately to get that charm. It meant everything to her, and she really wanted it. She ignored how deep it was.  
When Neru heard a splash, she looked up to see one of her best friends jumping into a really deep lake, and saw Teto calling Luka's name over the surface.  
Luka was oblivious to the yells above her as she dived deeper, searching for some glint of the golden heart charm that she was looking for. Her dull blue eyes widened when she saw it, buried under rocks at the bottom then stretched her arm for it. Oh God, she was losing air. And fast.  
She quickly grabbed the charm, turned tail, and swam as fast as she could. Or she would have, if the charm had done what she wanted it to and came loose. But, the charm was stuck. Luka was quick to try and pull it out, but was failing miserable. Her throat was flaming and her chest bursting. The golden heart charm was yanked free. But as it was yanked free, Megurine Luka opened her mouth in an attempt for air, but all she got was a mouthful of water, and she choked, then slowly fell into into death, completely oblivious to the screams of her two friends above her.

Megurine Luka had drowned.

* * *

**Indeed it was short, but I'm tired on a Friday night. Just go with the flow, pplz~  
Reviws=Food  
Food=Needed to survive.  
**


End file.
